


Coming Home

by supergirlshero85



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kalex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Alex and Kara have a big one from when they were young and in love. They had a child one Alex had to give away. If she hadn't she would have lost Kara.  Thought she almost lost her anyways. To this day they don't mention their baby. What happens when he walks right back into their lives holding secrets of his own?





	1. My names Xavier

Sam laughed as Kara claimed she had won the last round. She was about to call out Alex for cheating when she heard the door. Opening the door she smiled and invited Ruby's friend Jessica inside who after saying a quick hi disappeared up the stairs with Ruby. A younger boy came in carrying a small backpack standing between the two women not too sure of himself. Alex seeing his discomfort waved at him. She smiled but then looked back at the floor as his foster mother spoke. 

“You are a lifesaver for taking them. I will take Ruby next weekend I promise.”

The mom said calling out goodbye to Sam before turning to leave without even a goodbye to the boy. Sam didn’t love the woman but she knew Jess was Ruby’s best friend so she held back confronting her and just walked her to the door. Being the mom Sam was she ushered him over to where her friends were sitting. He sat on the far end of the couch looking around the room. It was Alex who first spoke to the boy. 

“Hi, I’m Alex what’s your name? I have to say what a cool shirt. Supergirl is awesome. “

“My names Xavier. Jess got it for me.” 

He said quite proud of his new shirt. 

“Jess is really nice the best foster sister I have had. She gives me hugs and kisses when I get in trouble and she didn’t forget my birthday. I got this shirt and Ruby got me this action figure.”

He said pulling out his prized Superman handing it to Alex to see. Alex took the figure looking at before giving it back to the boy.

“Ruby is nice like that.”

“She is she said her Aunt works with Supergirl!” 

Xavier said smiling way more than when he first came in. He was about to say more when Jess came down to get him. 

“Come on buddy don’t bug them Ruby said you can play on her iPad.” 

“Nice to uh meet you, Alex.” 

Xavier said before turning and running to his sister. He took her hand as she ushered him upstairs. Alex’s eyes didn’t leave the boys she wasn’t sure why but she felt like she had met him before somewhere. She only turned her attention from the stairs when Sam came back in.

“Cute kid does he stay with you a lot Sam?   
“Not really his sister does since she’s Ruby’s best friend. When his moms asks I say sure, I mean what’s one more? Plus every time I meet him he's quiet and well behaved. Where did he go?”

Sam asked as she sat the fresh drinks down.

“His sister took him upstairs. “

“Doesn’t surprise me Jess and Ruby love him. Ruby even got him a birthday present with her own money..” Alex nodded as she took a sip of her beer before starting another round. James and Winn had just started to go when Xavier ran down the stairs and out the door Jess following close behind him. Sam was up about to head out when Ruby came down the stairs looking guilty. 

“What happened Ruby?”

Sam asked as she made her way to the door to check on the kids she was watching for the night.

“Mom I didn’t mean to upset him. I tickled him and said he should get on his pajamas so we could have a PJ party and watch a movie… He said no and ran off.”

Just as she finished Jess walked Xavier back in. 

“Sorry, he gets shy changing in front of people Ruby that’s all.” 

Jess said not meeting Sams' eyes. Seeing her uneasiness Sam sent the girls back up before bending down to meet Xavier’s eyes. 

“I get it changing in front of girls how embarrassing. “

“Yes, Miss Arias it was sorry I ran away. I get nervous.” 

“It's quite alright and you can call me Sam. Go get your PJs and change in my room.”

Smiling Xavier leaned in letting her hug him before he ran off to change. As she did the girls came down and made popcorn. 

“So mom can we watch the shining?” 

Ruby asked as Sam shook her head. 

“Just kidding the new Ninja Turtle movie is out.” 

Ruby said before disappearing back into the kitchen. As she did little feet came running down the stairs. He ran to Sam showing her he changed. Alex noticed he was acting young for his age. But she figured he was craving attention for some reason. 

“Ok if you thought his shirt was cool look at his Pajamas are those turtles?’

Winn asked as the boy nodded.

“Yeah, they're a little small but their all mine. “

“Have to agree with Winn they look sharp, plus its summer so short is in.” 

Xavier smiled before Jess and Ruby appeared. However this time he took Ruby’s hand as he was led away back up the stairs. 

“Well, we have to go work early tomorrow.” 

Kara said as she dragged Alex and the boys to do the door. After saying goodbye to Winn and James Alex turned to Kara with a frown. 

“Did you feel it when you met Xavier?”

“Feel what Alex?..”

Realizing she was alone in the feeling she shook her head waving Kara away. 

“Nothing just me thinking out loud I will see you tomorrow.” 

Alex said as she got on her bike and driving home. She couldn’t place it but she felt connected to Xavier somehow in some way.


	2. Pizza and Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alex finds out more about the mystery that is Xavier.

The boy stayed on Alex’s mind the next few days. She knew she wanted to be a mom and all that it was why she had lost Maggie. That didn’t explain why she felt a connection to that kid in particular. She had just gotten in from a run when her phone rang. Seeing Sam’s name Alex paused to catch her breath before answering.

“Hey, sexy what are you wearing?”

She asked as Sam snorted on the other line.

“Real smooth Danvers this is why no one will date you. You have no game.” 

“Yeah yeah I know so what’s up Sam?”

“I need a favor I have two meetings and need someone to pick up Ruby, Jess, and her brother up and take them to Soccer then home.”

“Well tonight's Kara’s were bonding night with the guys and I am told I need to come on pain of death. So I will take the kids to their game then back here. You can pick them up here. I will have Kara move the night to my place.”

“You are the best Alex sorry I know it’s your day off.”

“Spending it watching Ruby kicking ass on the soccer field. You pay for dinner next week and we're even.”

“Sounds like a plan please pick them up by two I don’t need Jess’s mom on my ass for being late.”

“I will grab a shower and head over to the school.”

Alex promised her friend before hanging up. Jumping in the shower Alex quickly cleaned off then got dressed letting her hair dry as she made her way to the middle school to pick up the kids. Pulling up she waved Ruby and her friends over.

“Hey, Alex mom said you were getting us. Are you taking us to Soccer to?” 

Ruby asked as the three slide into the back Xavier once again not making eye contact with Alex for very long. Alex didn’t let it deter her she just smiled at the kids before answering Ruby.

“Yes I am taking you to soccer well get pizza for dinner then your mom will pick you up at my apartment how does that sound?”

“Great!”

Both Jess and Ruby said before turning back to their phones. Xavier said nothing just staring out the window. Alex wanted to engage him but she figured she’d have better doing that when the girls weren’t around. Pulling up to the field the girls took off. Leaving Alex and Xavier alone.

“So do you play soccer, Xavier?” 

Alex asked carefully not wanting to push him if he didn’t want to talk.

“Nope I’m a foster kid I’m supposed to be grateful someone took me in. I don’t get to do sports or stuff.” 

Xavier said as he hoped down leaving his backpack in the car. As he did Alex noticed a blue cast on his arm that hadn’t been there a few weeks ago. Shaking off an uneasy feeling Alex grabbed the chair she had packed in the back then held out her hand for Xavier to take. 

There was something about what he had said that rubbed her the wrong way. It actually reminded her of a conversation she had had with Winn a few years back. It killed Alex to know there were kids whose everyday lives were like this. Every kid should feel wanted. Getting to the side of the field Alex opened the chair and sat down. She watched as Xavier sunk to the grass pulling his knees up to his chest. He was so young and seemed to have the world on his shoulders. 

“You could sit in the chair I don’t mind standing.”

“Uh, could I maybe sit on your lap, Alex?” 

Xavier asked not meeting her eyes. 

“I would love that hop up kid and let’s watch Ruby and Jess kick some ass.”

Xavier giggled as he climbed up into Alex’s lap.

“You said a bad word. “

Xavier giggled as Alex tickled him. 

“Oops, I better watch it then.”

“Yeah, Alex cursing is bad everyone knows that!”

Alex just laughed as she sat back and tried to track the girls on the field. 

 

Meanwhile across the field Jess and Ruby fell back at the back of the team just jogging fast enough not to draw the coaches attention, but slow enough so they could talk.  
“So I’m scared to ask. How did Xavier break his arm?”

Ruby asked her friend as they rounded the field.

“My mom went postal. Saw the toy you bought him. She broke it she’s so mean now that dad’s left. I hate him for leaving us with her.”

“I can get him another one..”

Ruby said feeling bad.

“Nah don’t moms lost her mind I had to hide the shirt I gave him. I should have hid the toy too. He was just so happy someone remembered his birthday. He loved that dumb doll. He thinks Supergirl will save him.”

“Well, we could tell my Aunt Alex she works with Supergirl..”

“No, they will separate us and I promised him I'd protect him. I just need to find out where my dad went. Then we can run away and see him. He will fix this. Please, Ruby, you can’t tell.”

Ruby nodded not feeling right making that promise. Xavier was getting hurt she was scared one day he’d be hurt badly. But Jess was her best friend. And she had a plan.

“Fine I won’t tell for now, but if you can’t find your dad and he gets hurt I’m telling Alex.”

“Deal but no worries I will find him.”

Jess said as they headed to the field to start playing. 

“Alex look, Jess, made a goal!”

“She did!” 

Alex said as the game started. The pair was quiet the rest of the game Alex only talking when the two teams were shaking hands.

“So have you lived with Jess’s family a long time?”

“A year or so it was nice I had a mom and a dad. And a nice foster sister. But then dad left. “

“What happened after he left?”

Alex asked as Xavier jumped up and ran over to congratulate Jess and Ruby.”  
“Great game Rubes! You to Jess ready to celebrate with some Piza?”

The girls nodded along with Xavier it was the first time Alex had seen him smile that afternoon. After getting everyone in the car Alex ordered three pizzas two plain one with all the meat they had. Also, some sodas knowing she only had whiskey in her fridge to drink. 

“Ok Pizza will be at my place. You guys will wash up eat then do your homework until Sam comes to get you got it?”

Seeing them nod she backed out and drove home. When they got home her friends were already there. 

“Sorry, I’m late guys I got babysitting duty. Pizza is on its way.”

Alex took a seat next to Kara as the kids went to wash up. Hearing the door she grabbed her money for the tip as she made her way over to the door. Carrying them to the table she served the kids before telling her friends to dig in. As they ate Winn noticed Xavier barely ate taking small bites then hiding some in his pocket. Not wanting to embarrass him Winn waited until his plate was empty before putting another slice on his plate. 

“Thank you.” 

Xavier whispered before going back to eating. Before long they were done and laid out around Alex’s bed working on their homework. 

“Alex, what’s his story? I mean from last time at Sam’s we know he’s into Supergirl but who isn’t right?”

“Yeah yeah. I don’t know much except he's a foster kid and I am getting a bad feeling he’s not treated as well as his sister is.”

“Yeah, sadly that isn’t uncommon the biological child is most often than not treated better. Happened to me a few times but there is something more Alex, something is just not right he's so nervous and I saw him hiding some of his pizza in his pocket probably for later. Maybe you can ask Sam what she knows.”

“Yeah, maybe I will I just don’t want to overstep and makes things worse for him.”

Hearing a knock on the door Alex was up letting Sam inside of the apartment. 

“Guys your ride's here pack .” 

Alex called as she watched Xavier put away his homework then walks over slowly almost making no sound. While the girls waved to Alex as the continued talking on their way out the door. 

“Hey, Xavier what happened to that cool superman doll you had last week.”

Winn asked hoping to get the boy to talk a bit more before he left. Xavier just looked down his neck turning red.

“It broke, bad boys don’t get toys.” 

He said before heading to the door. However, before he left he went back and hugged Alex slowly.

“Thank you for holding me on your lap and the pizza it was fun. Bye Alex.” 

The boy said before running after the girls. 

“Sam call me later..”

“Yeah, of course, Alex. Their mom called I have them tonight so let me get them in bed then I will call you. Thanks again I owe you one.” 

Sam said before closing the door behind her. Barely a second past before Alex turned to her friend. 

“Find out everything you can about him. If that woman is hurting him I want to know.”

Winn nodded before he and James said goodnight. Once the Kara and Alex were alone Kara pulled her sister down on the couch next to her.

“I know you're doing much better since Maggie and I am so happy about it. Please be careful. Obsessing over some kid you barely know will end up hurting you. “

Kara said hoping her sister got what she meant. Alex did Kara was talking about the child they gave up without actually mentioning it.

“I know Kara and I know I can’t change the past, but I help people Kara and if this kid needs me I am going to help him..”

“Alright if you're determined then I have your back you know that. It's us against the world right?”

“Yup forever. “ 

Alex said as she brought Kara's hand to her mouth pressing a kiss to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, on Coming Home Ruby and Jess take matters into their own hands.


	3. Secrets Revealed

“So Kara and I slept together.”

Alex said as she sunk into the chair across from Sam. Sliding the brunettes lunch towards her.

“Ok so after we talked I am guessing Kara stayed and you fell asleep together?”

Sam asked not sure she should assume anything until Alex confirmed more.

“No we had sex and it’s a mess I can’t go down this road again. I will hurt her and I lose her I will lose my reason to live.”

“Ok, Alex breathe and talk to me. Let’s start from the beginning. Is there a past between you two? I mean it’s no surprise you guys are close. But I never had siblings I just figured out that was how sisters were.”

“Well when she first came she was new to this planet and I hated her so much. Even more, after my dad died. But then something shifted and we became close. We hung out all the time I was her best friend she was mine. Then one night my mom was out on a date I was pissed and Kara thought I was mad at her it caused her to have a panic attack. And well the only thing that brought her back was me holding her in my arms and rubbing circles on her back.”

“We were teenagers so we tried things.. Kisses and touches and other stuff. I don’t think we ever dated we just somehow fell in love.”

Seeing Alex start to close off Sam knew she had to keep her talking. 

“Ok so then what happened you and Kara were in love..”

“Then my mom caught us. She just said never to do it again. I thought that was it. It was for Kara just not me. I was her disgusting daughter. The next day I was pulled out of school and sent to this therapist. First, he was nice enough and we talked. Then I was put on meds. I guess something wasn’t working or I wasn’t right. Because I had to go for these tests. They hurt a lot after that I stopped talking to Kara for a month I just didn’t talk much at all. I went to school and came home. Guess I was cured because mom took me out just us and I got ice cream and I didn’t have to go back.”

Sam wiped some tears from her cheeks before she went around to where her friend was. Reaching out Sam pulled her best friend against her chest. 

“Hey what happened to you wasn’t your fault and loving Kara isn’t wrong. I mean I don’t know much but Alien kinda means incest laws don't matter here. Plus your not a kid anymore your mom has no say.”  
“I know and I do love Kara. Deep down that's why it was never going to work with Maggie. I needed Maggie to find myself again but I have and will love Kara until the day I die. I’m just scared there is a lot of history and hurt feelings there..”

Sam was about to ask what when her phone rang. Hearing her daughters scared voice she told her to wait where she was and she’d be right there. 

“Alex we have to go something happened with Ruby and Jess. She was hysterical. But we are not done with this conversation.” 

Sam said as she rushed out of Lcorp Alex right behind her. Alex knowing Sam was going to be a wreck until she saw Ruby was ok. After being told to head to her house Alex turned on her sirens and sped off towards Sams. Seeing a crying Ruby on the steps both women were by her side as soon as Alex got the car into park. 

“Ruby, what happened what did you mean you and Jess messed it all up?”

Sam asked trying to remain calm so her daughter would calm down some.

“We skipped school, Jess found out where her dad went and we went to see him. She just needed to talk to him then it would all be fixed. I wanted to tell I did but she said to give her till she found her dad. So we went but he left her and Xavier for another family Jess lost it saying he ruined everything. Then he called her mom and Jess just didn’t talk. Her mom dropped me here then they left. She is going to kill Xavier I know it she hates him. She hits him, she says mean things she blames him for her husband leaving. Jess tries her best to protect him and we make him happy. But she's so mean mom she said he's unlovable and no one wants an it like him. 

He used to have a nice room now he’s downstairs in the unfinished part of the basement. He hates it he said it’s dark. I’m so sorry mom I should have told you. She broke his arm he was hungry and snuck food her mom lost it. It would have been worse but Jess threatened to call the police. I’m sorry mom.” 

Ruby said before collapsing in tears. Standing up Alex called Supergirl and Winn. She had a feeling he would be the best person to reach Xavier if what Ruby had said was true. Then they should have Winn there just in case. 

“I am going to save your friends. Sam bring her to the DEO Jo’nn knows your coming. “ 

Alex said before taking off towards Jess’s house. When she pulled back she told Winn to stay behind her before entering the house behind her sister and Vasquez who had met them there. Alex called out to Jess and her mother even Xavier. She needed someone to answer she couldn’t deal with the idea of either of those innocent kids being hurt that bad. After clearing the first and second floor Alex lead the team down to the basement freezing when she saw a woman on the floor bleeding and Jess shaking still holding the gun.

“Hey, Jess remember be? Alex Ruby’s Aunt. I need you to give me the gun. I’m here to help you and Xavier is he ok?”

“She was hitting him so bad so bad. I begged her to stop she said we were all selfish asshole who wanted to leave her. She left then came back with that thing. She would have killed him so I stopped her.”

Jess said as she slowly gave the gun to Alex who passed it to Vasquez. Pulling the girl into her arms. 

“Shh you're safe now I won’t let anyone hurt you or Xavier again. Can you tell us where your brother is?”

Alex asked not moving from her spot. As worried as she was for Xavier Jess needed her to. Seeing Jes point to the room behind him she motioned for Winn and Kara to go check it out. As Winn walked into the dark room he saw the boy he met a few weeks back curled in a ball. Not wanting to scare him Winn sat on the edge of the small bed. 

“Hey, Xavier remember me?”

“Yeah. “ 

“Can Supergirl pick you up so we can get you fixed up.”

“Why shell just hurt me more. I wish … I died so she wouldn’t hurt me anymore.”

Xavier said breaking both Winn and Kara’s hearts. Kara gently picked the boy up shielding him from seeing anything in the other room. Once she was outside she flew him to the Deo letting doctors fix him up. This was a mess two kids were hurting she was Supergirl she was supposed to save people. She was about to cry when she felt Alex come up behind her placing a steady hand on her back. Like she had so many times in the past.

“Wheres Jess?”

“She is with Sam talking to the cops. It’s self-defense they won’t charge her. She was protecting him best she knew how.”

“I get it now why you feel connected to them. I think. I mean there like us. One from not around here and the older sister having to always keep him safe.”

“I see that now but no that’s not what I meant. I feel a connection him. His eyes I’ve seen them before I can’t explain it.”

The sisters stayed like that until the doctors came out to talk to them. 

“Well he is stable but he had internal bleeding and we reset his broken arm. The sad parts are the healed fractures in his head and legs. This boy has been beaten for some time. He is also underweight we have him on an iv to get some nutrients into him. One of you can go see him if you want. But you Agent Danvers are needed in your lab.”

Alex thanked the doctor before pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“Go sit with him he’s a good kid. I will go see what is going on in the lab and get back to you as soon as I can.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise Kara.”

Alex said before heading down to her lab. 

“What’s so urgent Winn ?” 

Alex asked as she walked up to where he and Jo’nn were. 

“Something is wrong. I have never seen anything like this. Not even in Lena’s tests on Sam.”

“What did you find Winn?”

“Xavier he’s half Kryptonian.”

Taking the paper from Winn Alex felt like she was reliving the worst day of her life. It all made sense this was why she had felt a connection he was their son. The son that she had been forced to give away. The son that almost cost her Kara. Her baby boy was supposed to be loved and cared for it was what had kept her going knowing he was fine. Swallowing hard she looked back at Winn.

“Tell me did he ever have a good life? What did you find?”

“Well, he has no record really before he was five. His family died in a fire he was the only survivor. Since then he bounced around a few homes. Something weird happening before he was moved. That was until he came to live with Jess’s family two years ago. From what Ruby told Sam it seemed the dad left a year ago and that’s when it all went to hell. I wonder was he moved so much because he had powers of some sort. We have to tell Kara she has another relative.”

Knowing Kara needed to hear it from her Alex pinned Winn against the wall. 

“You like your face you tell her nothing. I will tell Kara when the time's right!”

She hissed only letting Winn go when Sam and Kara walked in asking if everything was alright. 

Everything was far from alright. Alex would never forget the words Kara uttered to her the day their son was taken away. She had only heard something as mean when she was under red k. She was finally getting her back and now she risked losing her again. 

“We gotta talk Kara in private.”

Alex said as she folded the results putting them in her back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next throwback to teen Alex and Kara. Also how much can Alex take?


	4. The truth finally comes out

“You know we can run away and keep him Alex. Please don’t do this.”

Kara begged her as she looked down at the little boy in her arms. 

“We have to Kara. I am not even eighteen I can’t take care of you both… I’m sorry.” 

Kara held their son close her eyes filled with anger and hate. 

“I will never forgive you for this! I HATE YOU I WISH I NEVER SAVED YOU!” 

Turning away from Kara and the baby Alex curled in a ball as the tears fell. It wasn’t until the social worker came to check on them did she ask to hold the baby. He was so little fitting perfectly in her arms. 

“Hey little man you won’t remember me but I’m your mama. I’m sorry you got me as your mama you deserve so much better in life. I failed at protecting Kara but I won’t fail you. You're going to call another lady mom and she is going to love you.”

Alex said pressing a kiss to his head before handing him over. As soon as the social worker left Alex had broken down she was alone. Her mom was comforting Kara and she was alone it was fitting she had made the mess. That night was the first-night Alcohol had touched her lips. It helped numb the pain she was in. 

“Alex you have been staring off into space for the past five minutes tell me what did you have to tell me. You're scaring me.”

Taking a breath Alex took Kara’s hands in hers before dropping them and running a nervous hand through her short red hair.

“Remember the boy we had to give away?”

“Winn did some tests Xavier. Is our son.”

However, as soon as the words were out of her a ball of blonde fury was on top of her screaming at her. 

“YOU SAID HE WOULD BE OK! YOU LIED! DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO HIM?”

Falling back on the cold Deo floor Alex didn’t even try and defend herself she deserved this all of it. Hell their son had suffered worse. As Kara’s fist met her face, she felt a weight being pulled off of her and James helping her up. 

“No Kara you don’t get to blame her not for this! You don’t know the whole story!” 

“Sit down shut up and let Alex talk.”

Nodding Kara sat down as Sam sank tiredly into one of the conference room chairs. Alex knowing she had to tell her family she waited until Winn, Jo’nn, and James were seated before talking. Turning to Kara she took a breath silently begging her to understand.

“Ok so yeah you know Kara and I are close well when she first came to earth I hated her guts. Here was this pretty new thing my parents loved more than me. Then my dad died and the anger multiplied. That was until we worked together and I realized I didn’t have an enemy in Kara we could be friends or sisters whatever. 

Well, when Kara first came to earth she had panic attacks and the only thing that calmed her was touches. I would hug her and rub her back and.. yeah we were teenagers. More happened until we were sort of dating.”

“You know this makes so much sense your two were to close for sisters.”

Winn said shutting up at Alex’s glare.

“Anyways we did teenager things and my mom caught us.”

“But Alex she was fine about it. I mean she yelled but that was nothing new since Jeremiah had died. “

“Yeah about that Kara she was fine with you. She blamed me. I didn’t know until the next week, she picked me up early one day from school. She took me to a shrink, I had to talk about my feelings and crap. I guess I didn’t say the right things because I ended up on medicine. I didn’t care I loved you and I was stubborn. Well, then they did these tests where I was shocked until I just stopped saying I loved you or girls. I think that’s why I buried it down me being gay.”

“Does Maggie know about all this?”

“Nope, that wasn’t mine to tell her. Sam knows because when we started reconnecting I was freaking out ..”

“And you needed someone I’m not mad you told Sam. I’m so sorry she did that to you. You really have been protecting me all these years.” 

Kara said reaching out and taking Alex’s hands in hers.

“But what does that have to do with Xavier and giving him away?”

“Well a few weeks after mom stopped making me go to therapy and for the special tests I found out I was pregnant. She found the test. Well, she said I give the baby up or she’d send you away. I couldn’t lose you and shit Clark had been useless up until then I wouldn’t have you moving and starting all over again with that man-child. So I gave our son up. The family I picked was nice and caring.. They died in a fire only our son survived. I swear Kara I went through so many applications. She was a doctor and he was a teacher. He was supposed to be ok." 

Alex cried as she hid her face in her hands. Not caring they were at work Kara kneeled in front of Alex pulling her against her chest in a hug. 

“I am so sorry for all I’ve said to you about that. I just miss him so much.”

“I know he was your link to this world. I took him away so that’s why I let you vent.’

“But while I vented how did you deal?”

“I drank Kara it was easy numb the pain, I didn't have to think about it.”

“Your not going to make us give him away this time are you?”

“No one is taking your son from you again.” 

Alex promised Kara as she pulled away.

“That being said we have to get sorted before we bring a kid home. Well, kids, he has a sister. He’s been through so much it won’t be fair to just tell him. I think Sam should take them home they trust her and we can visit our boy and get to know him on his terms”

“As long as I know he’s ok I can live with that. I’m so sorry Eliza did that to you.” 

Kara said once more standing up and heading out the room to think. Alex nodded for James and Winn to follow her. Once they were gone Alex broke down. 

“I can’t be a mom Sam I almost died if it hadn’t been for you I’d be dead.”

Sam still spent from using her powers to stop Kara from hurting Alex slowly came and wrapped her arms around her.

“You are getting better you haven’t drank in a month. You will keep your sober streak going because tonight your going to take Kara home and let her be there for you. She’s not a little girl anymore let her take care of you to.”

“I agree Alex you always feel you have to protect Kara. But she is strong you both are. So is your son he is a fighter. You will all get through this in time. Until you can stand on your own feet alone you have me, Sam, James and Winn and most of all Kara. Were your family now and we won’t judge you for loving her. “

Alex nodded as she leaned back hugging her friends best she could. Outside Kara was staring out at the city tears rolling down her cheeks. She waited until James and Winn were by her side to talk.

“I was horrible to her after we gave Xavier up. Eliza was so nice to me. I didn’t even think about what Alex was going through. I barely spoke to her. One night she came to me so upset an distraught and I just turned away from her. She never came to me like that again. I mean she's there to comfort me now but she never accepts comfort from me. I mean it's one reason I couldn’t stand Maggie and I am jealous of Sam she goes to them. Now I know why. 

I want to hurt Eliza as bad as she hurt Alex. I can’t though we have a son .. and a daughter who need us at our best. You know she comes off as bad ass but she's caring. When we went home to Midvale and she got drunk to forget. I found a box it was under her bed. Our babies hospital band. The outfit we bought but they changed him out of. We were going to call him Jeremy after her dad. I told her I hated her and I wish she died Winn I am horrible. She took pain and shock therapy because of her love for me and she had no one. How can she love me now?”

Winn walking up pulled Kara into a hug smiling.

“That’s simple she loves you, why you ask because she was wired to love you. I mean you see it in all she does. Makes a bit more sense now knowing your past. She told you her scariest secret to help you understand. She could have let you hate her and raise Xavier alone without her. She didn’t she reached out and this time your not going to push her away.”

“Your right. Thank you, Winn!”

Kara said walking right back to Alex. However this time instead of hitting her she pulled her out of her chair into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I blamed you. That’s in the past we will figure this out. Do you think he will hate us?”

“He could never hate you, Kara, you're beautiful and and and his mother he may be mad at first but he could never hate you. We will do this right.”

“I believe do you think we can take him home today? What about Jess?”

“Actually guys right now may not be the best idea. He’s comfortable with me. I was thinking I take them home, for now, you guys and Winn visit and when he’s more adjusted we tell him.”

Feeling Kara start to tense Alex took her hand as she pressed a soft kiss on her arm.  
“We can visit him and you can see him, Kara, no one will take him from you again.”

“I don’t want Eliza to know.”

Kara said, as Alex just nodded in agreement. 

“And I have two bedrooms now so we can either move in there or look for a third bedroom. We can’t leave Jess out in the cold she protected him best she knew how.”

“Yeah, I think well look for a bigger place learn to be us as we learn about our kids. This could work right Alex.”

“This will work. Our kid's bad ass. He will be just fine.” As she spoke Xavier ran up to the three women smiling wide. 

“Sam Alex look Winn gave me a Superman doll he said I can keep him forever.” 

The small boy said as he pretended to make the action figure fly. It was only when he stopped in front of Kara did he smile.

“I knew you would save me Supergirl I told Jess you would save us. Thank you.” 

He said putting his head on her stomach before running back off to where Winn was. 

“He believed I would save him Alex. He doesn’t even know me and he had blind faith in me.”

“Well, of course, he did he's our kid he knows a good thing when he sees it.” 

Alex joked before pulling away from Kara. 

“I need to check in on Jess before you take them home. I promised her.” 

Alex said before leaving the room to find Jess. When it was just Kara, Sam and J’onn again Kara hugged Sam gently. 

“Thank you so much for saving her that night. I couldn’t imagine doing this without her. Promise we can see him?”

“Whenever you want. I think him seeing you weekly will be a great start. That way we can tell them it's to get to know you and Alex before they go to live with you. So they understand why you and Alex are spending so much time with them.”

“That makes sense. I don’t want to push him. He has been through enough. Do you think he will hate us when he finds out?”

“He will be confused and upset yes but we’ll help him through it. It will be fine. “

Kara nodded before turning to watch as Sam picked up Xavier before motioning the girls to follow her. She once again had to watch someone take her son away. What made it different this time was she knew he would be safe and eventually coming home. 

 

“I think we need three bedrooms. What teen girl wants to share with her younger brother?”

“Your right tomorrow we will apartment hunt. If we don’t find anything we can look at houses. I am going to make sure I bring our son home to you.”

Alex promised Kara with a nod. She had a lot of guilt surrounding Xavier but instead of drowning it she was going to feel it and work past it. She had to her family needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next Kara and Alex apartment hunt and Their first visit with their son doesn't go well.


	5. A trip to the Mall

A semi frazzled Sam answered the door on the first ring.

“Hey guys come on in Xavier is getting ready upstairs.”

“You look tired did he give you trouble?” 

Alex asked as she and Kara followed their friend inside. 

“He’s acting up but I think that’s to be expected after all he’s been through. “

“Yeah so we won’t take him to long I just want him to get to know Kara better.” 

Alex said squeezing Kara’s hand lovingly. 

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“How could he not like you your amazing Kara. He will love you.”

Alex assured Kara as Xavier came downstairs looking a bit shameful.

“Sorry I broke your vase, Sam.”

He said as he went to hand her his toy. Sam sat him down on the couch before handing his toy back to him.

“No in this house you don’t lose your toys. You will be punished if you misbehave but you always get a warning ask Ruby.”

“Will I get hit if I’m bad?”

Xavier asked when he finally looked up. 

“Nope never again. We don’t hit here either your safe. And you and Jess will always have a place here. But you know Alex and Kara? “

Sam waited for his nod to continue on. 

“Well, they want to adopt you both. But not until you and your sister are comfortable with them.”

“Will we have to call them moms?”

Jess asked as she sat next to Xavier looking at Sam for reassurance.

“For now you will call them Alex and Kara. Today you four are going out to get some clothes and things. Be good and we will have pizza and movie night when you get home.”

Jess nodded hugging Sam before heading to the door to get her shoes on. Xavier followed but before leaving handed her his Superman. 

“Can you ask Ruby to keep him safe Winn gave him to me. Will he come to Alex?”

“We can invite him to lunch how does that sound?”

Alex offered wanting Kara to have her one on one time beforehand. 

“That’s perfect. “ 

He said before he started to run off. Then he turned back and shook Kara’s hand gently.

“Nice to you meet you.” 

He said with a small shy smile. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

Kara said smiling back at him. Getting up Alex thanked Sam before leading the kids out to her car. 

“So we are going to the mall. I figure you guys can find some things there.”

Alex said as she put an arm around Jess’s shoulders. Once the kids were in the car Alex waited for Kara to get in before pulling out of Sams driveway heading to the mall. 

“Ok so I will take Jess around to get some things you take Xavier and we will meet up at the food court in an hour or so.” 

Alex said pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips before leading Jess in one direction. As they walked Alex watched as Jess looked into the different store windows. When they finally reached forever 21 Jess went right inside. She hated shopping usually but today they had a mission. Shopping with a mission was a bit more tolerable. As Jess tried on shirts and some pants Alex walked around checking some of the other items out. Seeing a wall of phone cases she picked out one she thought Jess would like. 

“You find everything you need?”

“Yeah got some outfits thanks. It’s hard but maybe starting over is best.”  
“I will go back to the house and get anything you really want. Starting over doesn’t mean giving it all up. Make a list I will get you the stuff by the time we see each other again.”

“Thanks, Alex you're the best. Why are you getting me a phone case? I thought I couldn’t have my old phone anymore.”

“Well, Kara and I want you and your brother to be able to reach us and us you. So you're getting a phone and Xavier one of those watches that can call.” 

Before Alex could finish Jess was hugging her. Alex couldn’t help but love this kid. She reminded her so much of herself. Strong loving fiercely protective and broken. 

“I guess we'll go there next add you and your brother to my plan.”

“Yes please.” 

Smiling Alex paid for her things then lead her down to the cell phone store. An iPhone later Alex had Xaviers watch in her pocket as she followed Jess down to the food court to meet up with Kara and Xavier. As much as Alex was liking the time with Jess she missed her boy. Rounding the corner she smiled as he ran up to them. 

“Alex Jess look! I was good so Kara got me a Nintendo Switch and a game. Can you help me set it up when we get home?” 

Xavier asked Jess who nodded as she showed him her phone. Watching them walk towards the table Alex turned to Kara smirking.

“ A switch babe you are a pushover.”

“I know but he looked at it and his eyes lit up they don’t a lot. I just wanted to spoil our son.”

“I know I know.. I felt the same way with Jess. I want them to be happy. Getting her a phone was a good choice. I picked up Xavier's watch to so they have a way to reach us always. You never have to apologize for giving things to our son. Kara, I love you what’s mine is yours.”

Alex assured her as she walked with Kara over to the table. Sitting across from the kids Alex smiled this was all she had wanted for her and Kara. To have their own little family. While they had a long way to go this was the first step. Seeing Winn walking over to them Kara called him over as Alex went and got them food with Xavier’s help. She could tell he was happy but a bit overwhelmed by it all. As they waited online she felt Xavier leaned against her. Placing their order Alex ran a calming hand down his back.

“You're my Alex for always ?”  
“That I am kid you're stuck with me.”

“I don’t mind that. Can I carry the tray?” 

Xavier asked wanting to help. Not wanting to discourage him Alex nodded handing him the lighter of the two trays. Following closely behind with the other, getting back to the table Alex passed out the food. Making sure the kids were eating Alex took her seat in between Kara and Winn as she started to eat. 

“So after this, we will take them back to Sams they have school tomorrow”

“When will we see you again?”

Jess asked Alex actually looking up from her phone. 

“Well, for now, we worked out Kara and I will see you three days a week. So during school days I or Kara will pick you and Xavier up we will spend time together have dinner then I will bring you home. Then one day on the weekend all day till bedtime. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me. Thanks so much for today.”

“Yeah, Alex thanks you to Kara.”

Xavier said as he shot her a toothy smile.

“Winn, can you help me set up my switch before you leave tonight?”

“I sure can bud I will have it all set up on Sam’s television before we leave.”

“Your the best I am going to kick sissy’s butt at Mario Kart. Ruby too.”

Jess just rolled her eyes as she went back to texting Ruby as she ate. Alex sat back when she finished just enjoying the moment. For the first time since she was seventeen, she finally felt totally complete. Too soon it was time to take them home Alex hadn’t expected it to hurt as much as it did driving them home to Sams. When they got there Kara and Alex let Winn head inside with them taking a minute before they followed.

“You ok?”

Alex asked as she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

“I guess I mean as ok as I can be dropping him off to another home. We will bring him home right Alex?”  
“Yes, we will he is just here for a bit while we get our living situation situated. This weekend we will find a place and then we can start moving forward together.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Plus Sam’s cool we know both of them are safe here.”

“That they are. Let’s go say goodnight...Then can we have a movie night just the two of us?”

“Sounds like a plan alien girl.”

Alex said as she got out of the of the car and followed Kara inside. It was going to be a sad night once they had to say goodbye but their next visit was only a few days away. They could get through this together. She had Kara back the rest seemed like a piece of cake. Sliding her hand in Kara’s Alex followed her inside taking a seat on the couch watching as the kids took turns on the new system playing against Winn. Her son was safe so was his sister, Kara was by her side. What more could Alex ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos keeps me writing :)  
> Coming up next (it all falls down for Alex)


End file.
